The Days We Waste At Disney
by SoraPsycho
Summary: Aw, COME ON. Who WOULDN'T love to go to Disney with these guys! Your attitude about that statement may change as THIS story progresses. Summary is terrible but I PROMISE! The story is MUCH better!


(A/N: Are you ready for the biggest, baddest, and most bestest story yet?

Well, you should all be horribly disapointed, because this is what you're getting. J.K!

You have positivley NO IDEA how excited I am to be writing this! Also I have included myself and friends in this:

Me, organization13girl (Kassie), PropertyOfDemyx (Samantha), roseycrystal (Daisy), and Cloud In A Moogle Suit (Jake), IamSaixRAWR (Angela) and a few of my other friends NOT on FF. Here ya' go. These are most definitely The Days We Waste At Disney!

Now for the disclaimer. I do actually happen to own the 40-year old van named Old Heap; a SoraPsycho trademark. Disclaimer: I disclaim this story...and Disney LOL.)

"Saix, how goes it over there?" Xemnas asked the blue haired man. Saix just stared at him.

"Just fantastic Superior. I love getting up at five in the fucking morning. I'm so happy, I could just shit a rainbow." The Luna Diviner answered sarcastically.

"Seriously Seven, how is everything over there?" Xemnas asked once more. Saix sighed.

"Other than this pissy attitude I have? Great, actually. We're following the schedule just as planned." He replied.

"Oh, perfect." Xemnas said taking a large sip of the black coffee in his left hand, obviously jinxing himself. "Going just as planned." The Superior smiled happily and marked off his checklist. A scream sounded from inside the castle.

"WHAT? NOOO!"

"Saix," Xemnas muttered, facepalming.

"Uh, yes sir?" Saix asked nervously.

"Go see what's happening inside."

"Yes, sir... right away sir." So Saix ran into the kitchen to discover the source of the scream; it had come from Marluxia who was desperately searching through The Freezer That Never Was.

"GAH, NOOO!" He cried once more.

"What's wrong Marluxia?" Saix asked.

"We're all out of waffles!" He yelled. Saix stared at him and proceded to laugh a bit. We don't know whether this was due to the fact that he was on the brink of insanity, or the fact it was five in the morning.

"Marluxia," He started. "The waffles...they're right here." Saix said pointing to the box of Eggo waffles and pulling them out. Marluxia blushed slighly.

"Oh," He replied. Saix turned around and began walking outside but...

"SAIX WAIT!" Marly screamed. Saix froze in mid-step and whipped around to see Marluxia on his hands and knees infront of the fridge, his head drooping. Saix watched in disbelief. The great Marluxia, Lord of Castle Oblivion and Ruler of all pretty and pink, frilly, flowery, girly things, had just been defeated by the refridgerator.

"What now Eleven?" Saix asked, annoyed.

"We...don't...have...pancakes." He choked out. Saix freaked a bit.

"What the hell Marly? I thought you wanted waffles five seconds ago!" He shouted. Marly blushed once more.

"Oh yes, _those." _He answered.

"Do you have a problem with..._those_?" Saix questioned. Marluxia sighed and squinted at Saix.

"For YOUR sake... I guess not." He answered.

"Riiiggghhhhttt." Saix said turning his back to the sad, strange, pink-haired man. He just wanted to get out of that kitchen. But as he made his way back to the Superior...

"GAH!" Someone screamed from down the hall. Saix took in a deep breath and prepared himself for the worst. He walked to a small walkway leading to the middle of a long hallway. He quickly glanced down the corridor. A split-second later, a screaming Zexion ran by. His arms failing as he shouted; the whole shazzam.

"Saix!" He cried. "Axel lit my hair on fire again!" Saix knew he had a lot of jobs, but dealing with flaming hair, was not one of them. So all he did was watch Zexion run back and forth through the same hallway, refusing to stop for some odd reason, and Saix wondered why he didn't.

"You know, oxygen just makes flames stronger!" Was Saix's advice to the Cloaked Schemer...the flaming Cloaked Schemer. Then Zexion shrieked again.

"Jesus Saix, just help me out!" But instead of taking the fire extinguisher that was floating right next to him, Saix shrugged and thought of something else "incouraging" to say to him. He yelled,

"STOP, DROP, AND ROLL!"

So Zexy did just that. He stopped where he was standing, dropped to the floor like a sack of potatoes, and staring rolling around on the ground. And as if it couldn't get any weirder, Vexen walked up with a fish bowl in one hand and omnoming a corndog in the other. (A/N: Omnoming; Kassie's word.)

"So..." He said. "Uh...what's...goin' on over here?" Saix just looked at him extremely confused and then back on the ground to see Zexion doing what appeared to be a failed attempt at break dancing.

"Oh that? Zexion's on fire again." Answered Larxene who was walking towards them, quickly followed by Axel, who happened to have a bucket of KFC chicken in his hands.

"It wasn't me!" Axel announced.

"Yes it was!" Zexion screamed getting up from the ground. He was alright, and it appeared to be that all of his hair was stil in tact, but he was terribly charred. Axel just shook his head furiously.

"It totally was." Larxene and Vexen said simoultaniously. Just then the four from CoM got into the biggest argument and all Saix could do was stare at the fish bowl holding-scientist, the Savage Nymph, the chicken-eating pyro, and the crispy midget. Just then the four turned to him and started yelling his name.

"Saix! Saix! Saix!" They chanted. Suddenly the chanting got progressively louder until Saix had swung open his eyes to find that he was being shaken awake by a very awkward young man.

"Saix! Saix! SAIX!" The boy shouted.

"Demyx! I'm awake now!" Saix snapped. "Wait, I'm awake! That means...DEMYX!"

"Wha? What's wrong?" Demyx said, panicking a bit.

"We're leaving today right?"

"Uh...yes, why?"

"Oh, damn...that means this morning has to go perfectly. Oh...okay...I need you to make sure we have both waffles AND pancakes in the freezer, keep an eye on Zexion and make sure he stays away from Axel, and don't give Vexen any fish bowls." Saix ordered. Demyx looked both confused AND disturbed.

"Okaayyy..." Demyx said heading out the door.

"Oh, and Demyx, one more thing." Saix said. He now had the boy's full attention. "Please just try to stay away from Larxene." Demyx smiled.

"I always do." He said. Then he winked and walked out the door. Saix jumped out of bed and ramsacked his closet looking for something to wear. You see, today the Organization was heading to Disney to spend the week. Saix threw on some khaki shorts, gray converse and a black t-shirt with gray letters spelling out: AC DC, Saix favorite band. He grabbed his favorite gray jacket and ran out of his room; his Beserker Nobodies folloing close with his luggage.

"Ah, Saix! There you are! I've been waiting forever for you. I even sent _Demyx _to look for you. I heard he had to wake you up, too." Xemnas said with a little smile.

_'Ugh, damnit!' _Saix thought to himself. _'What kind of assistant am I?'_

"Superior, I am sorry for...my...lateness, but I trust everyone is awake, yes?" He asked.

"Well, almost everyone but...um lemme chek the list...well, the only one in the castle that I'm 100% sure is still in bed is Zexion...and if he's not, I'll eat my own shoes. So your job is wake him up, but be warned, he HATES it when people wake him up." Xemnas answered.

"Oh, how wonderfully lovely..." Saix responded; the same sarcasm as before in his dream.

"And also," Xemnas added, "I want you to go around the castle and check up on everyone and make sure they've got their stuff together."

"Okay," Said Saix pitifully. So he quietly tiptoed to Six's room. He ever so gingerly knocked on the door.

"Z-Z-Zexion? Are you uh, are you...sleeping in there? Zexion...buddy?"

"GAH! GO AWAY!" Zexion yelled from behind the closed door.

"Zexy? Zexion...WAKE UP. Zexion don't make this harder then it has to be...THAT'S IT! NO MORE MR. NICE GUY! ZEXION THOMAS WILLOW! YOU WAKE UP RIGHT NOW OR I'LL-" Just then the door flew open. A powerful swirling vortex of wind sucked Saix into the dark room. It was painted dark blue and the curtains were still pulled upright tightly. The covers slid down to the edge of the small bed. Zexion sprang up almost at the speed of light. He was sitting upright with his silvery-blue hair covering his right eye as usual, but this time the top and back were messy from the gusts of wind blowing around his stuffy room. Zexion, the master of illusion made it seem like they were on the surface of the sun, but the sun was as black as night. Flames shot up and whirled around the two. With his eyes rolled back into his head, Zexion began to speak. And he used the voice of the only thing that Saix was afraid of; the Devil himself. And it was as if a poltergeist had crawled into Zexion and posessed him, for you could hear Zexion's voice and a bigger, scarier, unfarmiliar one.

"LISTEN TO ME. I DO NOT EVER WANT YOU TO WAKE ME UP AGAIN OR SO HELP ME GOD, YOU WILL BE DRAGGED DOWN INTO THE DEEPEST DEPTHS OF HELL WHERE YOU WILL BURN! A FIREY DEATH! A FIREY GRAVE! FORCED TO FACE PAIN FOR THE REST OF ALL ETERNITY WHILE DEMONS DANCE ON YOUR COFFIN AND SATAN KICKS YOU IN THE THROAT WITH HIS STEEL TOED BOOTS! "

Then the wind blew Saix backwards sweeping him off both his unusually small Nobody feet and he hit the wall. The door slammed shut. The only way Saix knew he had won this struggle was because he heard Zexion's dresser opening and shutting.

Saix's next stop was Axel's room. Axel doesn't mind getting up early...when it comes to vacations. Axel is always looking to take a break. He was afraid to, but he had to see if Axel was ready. Shivering, Saix wrapped on the door.

"Axel? Axel? Axel, not you too?" Saix asked.

"What was that?" Axel yelled from behind him; scaring the piss out of Saix.

"Oh, hello Eight...you scared me, you know." He said.

"Oh yes, I know." Axel said with an evil smile. Saix rolled his eyes.

"Be outside in five minutes." He grumbled. Axel grinned wider.

"Whatever you say!" He yelled. Saix made his next trip to Xigbar's room where he found the Sniper Nobodies, walking Xigbar's luggage to the van, which they had vaguely named Old Heap. He also saw Xigbar, yes dressed, but lying on the ceiling shooting targets on the floor. Saix didn't care what the hell Xiggy was doing, just that he was ready.

"Hey Xigbar!" Saix shouted.

"Huh? Oh, s'up Saix?" Xigbar asked.

"Need you to be out in front the castle in five minutes 'kay?" He answered.

"Sure thing." He said lazily. Saix began to walk to Larxene's room. But Saix was curious.

"Xigbar,"

"Yes?" Xigbar answered with a question.

"Why are you on the ceiling shooting down, rather than on the floor shooting up?" Saix asked.

"Well you see," Xigbar began. "If I laid on the floor and shot up, there's a very good chance that an arrow will get looser with every following shot to the board, ultimately falling and hitting me in the face. And if that happens, there's also a chance that the falling or shooting could make the board rattle and fall and also injure me greatly. So if I sit on the ceiling, nothin's gonna happen to me."

"Oh." Was all Saix had to say about that.

Next was Larxene...joy. He had the pleasure of telling lazy-ass Larxene, to get the hell outside.

Larxene, unfortunately, was special. She had to be waken like...well...a princess. We swear, the only reason she demands they wake her up this way is so she can make complete fools outta them. There was a special procedure on how to wake up Larxene and you have to follow that procedure EXACTLY or...let's just leave it at that for now...

Saix let the door creak open as he tiptoed into the room. He sat down at Larxene's bedside.

"Larxene, Larxene sweetie? Darling, it's time to wake up now. Get up honey, we're supposed to be going to Disney today."

"Disney?" She answered sweetly.

"Yes, Disney. Now get up and get dressed it's time to go."

"What time is it Saix?"

"Uh, 6:30." Oh shit. Now Saix was screwed.

"A.M.?" She asked violently.

'_Oh no.' _Thought Saix. '_This is the end.' _He was sooooo close, but yet so far. You see, he had made one crucial mistake: you NEVER tell Larxene the time. If you do she will realize she's been woken up far too early and...well...

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME? THIS IS WAY TOO EARLY! HOW DARE YOU WAKE ME FROM MY SLEEP!"

She then took out a kunai and pinned Saix to the floor with it. She was just about to electricute him when he ripped Foudre out of his shirt in the knick of time and dodge rolled backward. Planning that it would kill him, she plunged a kunai into the ugly grey carpet, not having enough reaction time as to when Saix had both shocked and displeased Larxene and in her utter confusion and disgust she had frozen just long enough that Saix could reach the door frame. He gripped the wooden frame with his fingernails. They weren't perfect, but they were sharp from being a beast man when he got pissed, so they bore jagged cresent shapes in the wood as he tried to haul himself and use it like a slingshot to propell himself outward.

He had almost made it out when Larxene shot him in the ass and sent him flying into the hallway, yet again.

But she wasn't done yet.

When Saix's eyes refocused, he had a millisecond to take in his surroundings. At the moment a millisecond felt like a year. As his eyes made their way back to their starting point, he caught a glimpse of Larxene and missed a bolt of lighting by a hair. She had cut clean through the railing that was keeping Saix from tumbling off the second floor and falling to his doom. In his attempt to scramble away, he rolled off the end and fell straight down, but God was on his side that day because Saix had just caught the edge before he went any farther.

Larxene had him cornered...or well...you get the point there was no escaping...so it had seemed.

"Goodbye you wretched kiss-ass!" She yelled right as she was about to step on his fingers and watch him fall to his demise. Saix thought for sure he was dead but then, an idea came about him.

With only one hand, he summoned a Corridor of Darkness below him. When Larxene saw this, she couldn't believe it. He smiled devilishly and with his free hand waved his fingers in a farewell as he lifted his other hand and dropped down right into the portal. Larxene drew in a huge breath and chucked a kunai right into the portal before it disappeared out of sight.

Larxene stood there, heaving, breathless, remaining in her throwing stance. She pulled her hand back in and and turned to her room.

"Come on you stupid Dusks, get my luggage to the front!" She stomped into her room and pulled out a shirt.

*Saix*

Since he had _dropped_ into the portal instead of _walking _into it, he shot out of it feet first and landed hard on the kitchen floor. Saix stood up, brushed himself off, and check for any damage.

_What the hell am I doing down in the kitchen? _He thought._ I wanted to see if Vexen was ready..._

(A/N: As you all may know Corridors of Darkness work a little something like apparating in Harry Potter. You think of a place, that's where you end up. Just clearing that up for you.)

But sure enough in the corner of the kitchen, a shriek of pain rang out through the house. And how did he guess? It was Vexen. He was in the feetle position and Lexaeus was also there, fussing about something.

Then Vexen screamed again.

"Ow! Ow! Owowowowow!" He cried.

For the life of him, Saix couldn't figure what the hell was going on. He couldn't only catch small fragments of the conversation because Vexen kept screaming like a little girl every three seconds.

"Get _ *Shriek* _ too bad!"

"I wish _ four, _ way _ deep."

He was fed up; Saix stomped over there to find Lexaeus trying get a kunai out of Vexen's ass. Because he couldn't see Larxene throw her kunai before he left, Saix had thought Larxene had come on a rampage through the kitchen and twitched at the thought of having to deal with her again.

Once Lexaeus had gotten it out, he properly disposed of it and help the weakling scientist back to his feet.

Saix was about ask Vexen where he was with his luggage and stuff when Roxas, Namine, Xion, and Axel came waltzing in arguing about the flavors of ice cream or something...

"Hey, are all of you ready to go?" Saix asked.

"I'm good." Said Roxas.

"Me too." Replied Xion.

"Same here." Answered Nami.

"Ya' already asked me." Axel laughed with a grin, obviously remembering that he scared Saix silly.

Lexaeus nodded.

"Yes, Seven." Vexen squeaked through blinding pain.

Saix smiled. He liked it when people respected him. After all they respected him a lot more than Xemnas...

Saix started mumbling to himself counting off the members of Organization XIII he knew were ready in his mental list. Saix was really good at all that mental stuff.

(A/N: Prob'ly 'cuz he IS mental. *Saix* "I heard that!")

"Xemnas, Xigbar... Is Xaldin out there?" He asked his audience.

"Yes, he's out front." Answered Lexaeus.

"Vexen you're here, Lex you're here, Zexion, heh, me, Axel, you're here, Demyx, Anyody seen Luxord or Marluxia?"

"Marluxia's out back, in his garden, no doubt. And as for Luxord, he's up in the attic, putting things away...I believe."

"We have an attic?"

"I know right?"

"Anyway, thanks for the information, now you should all head outside and get in Old Heap." Saix instructed. The six members trudged outside. Saix was off to find Luxord.

When he found the attic, the door jarred open without him even touching it...spooky. He looked around. It was dark and dusty and covered in cobwebs...creepy. The wind outside sounded like a wolf howling and made the windows seem to shutter in fear...eerie. But he saw a couple of drunken Gambler Nobodies and a pile of cards, but no money...Luxord.

"Lux?" He called out. "Ten?" No response.

"Luxord, ya' up here?" Nothing.

"Hey, Luxord, you need to get down here bud, we're leaving in like 20 minutes." Still no response.

_'He must not be up here.' _He thought. Then he saw the passed out Nobodies on the floor and shook them awake.

"You, Nobodies!" They drowsily looked up at him.

"Do you know where Luxord is?" The Nobodies went to the window and pointed at the back yard and sure as hell, Luxord was outside in the garden with Marluxia.

Marluxia was arguing with him about some sort of gambling plant that breaths fire...while also trying to tell his Nobodies how to take care of his plants.

Fire and plant care instructions don't do very well together.

So Marluxia, being an idiot, tells Luxord something about lighting plants on fire, a Nobody hears and well, half of Marluxia's plants are now burnt to a crisp. It's a good thing that Marluxia has power over plants, or I think he might've exploded. And Saix just watched and laughed contemptly from the window checking them off his mental list.

*Somewhere in Florida*

"Okay, okay guys, calm down."

"NO! GET HIM _AWAY_ FROM ME!"

"GET _HER_ AWAY FROM _ME_!"

"Guys would you just-"

"What's the problem here?" Asked Daisy.

"Kassie and Anthony are fighting again." Replied Lexi sipping a juice box.

"Yeah, what else is new?" She said hopping into the backseat of my Cadillac.

"Why did you have invite him though, you know I'm annoyed by him." Kassie complained.

"Same!" Yelled Anthony stepping into the car as well. Jenna took her friend by the shoulders and shook her a bit every time she spoke.

"I invited him to come because he is my friend as well as the rest of you. You didn't have to come Kassie, but if you wanna be here, you gotta work with me." Kassie looked off to the side and sighed. She leaned in and hugged her taller friend.

"Okay." She breathed. Jenna smiled.

"Thank you."

As Kassie climbed in the car, Jenna kicked the last of the luggage in the back and closed the latch as fast as it would allow her. She hopped in the driver's seat.

"Uh, what the hell do you think you're doing?' Asked a voice from outside the car.

It was Jaxenn. Jenna's Nobody.

"Uh what the hell do you think _you're_ doing?" Jenna asked her obnoxious sister who was currently pushing her out of the driver's seat.

"We're coming with you guys."

"Do you mind sleeping on the floor in our hotel room?"

"No! Not at all!" Jaxenn replied.

"Alright but what are you doing?"

"I'm driving..."

"I'M driving." Jenna growled.

"Oh come on sis! Lemme drive!"

"You have your OWN car."

"Aw but yours is so much better!" Jaxenn whined.

The two started a slap fight. As the rest of the van watched, the Nobodies of Kassie, Samantha, and Jake exchanged glances and slowly got into Jax's Toyota.

(A/N: The reason the four of us all have Nobodies is because of a heartless attack in Hollow Bastion 5 years back. We went to go fight Heartless with Sora but there were too many any we couldn't get out in time, and the Heartless consumed us. If it weren't for Sora, well...let's try not to think about that. See Kassie? You should be greatful to So-So!)

"Get in your own damn car!" Jenna screamed pulling Jaxenn's short aqua-colored locks.

"NEVVUUURRR!" Jaxenn shouted.

"MLLAUGH!" Jenna cried.

"MLLAAUUGGHH!" Yelled Jaxenn stepping out of the car.

As Jenna checked all her mirrors, her gas, and that her friends were all ready, she had just put her foot on the pedal when...

"Hey!" Jaxenn called. Jenna looked out the passenger window to see Jaxenn, in her own car thank God, smiling at her.

"Race ya!" Jenna smirked and jumped at the offer.

"You're SO on."

And with that being said, they were off.

*Back at TWTNW*

"JUST GET IN THE FUCKING CAR!"

"WHY IN THE HELL SHOULD I LISTEN TO YOU?"

"I'll TELL you why. 1. I'm older than you, 2.I'm a higher rank than you, and 3. You owe me one for trying to kill me earlier!" Saix yelled behind a plexi-glass shield. You know, the kind the cops use?

Larxene just rolled her eyes.

She then got up and walked away with that bored, unimpressed, 'I don't give a fuck' look about her. Saix sighed heavily in relief of her leaving and dropped the shield. But he had to keep his guard up. She could portal to him any second she wanted to.

Saix was trembling once more as he watched Larxene stomp into the distance. At least he was safe to say that she was gone. He turned around to report back to Xemnas that all the members were all up and had been warned to get up and moving, and were OFFICIALLY not his problem anymore.

He turned around to find his face being crushed between him and another member. Since his second little...event with Larxene, he was still a bit shaken up. So naturally, he screamed in fear like the frightened little puppy that he was.

"GAAAGAAAHARBLLE! Aaah, oh, Xemnas...it's just you. For a second there I thought you were-"

"Larxene, I know..." There was an awkward silence. As if Saix was saying 'How on Earth did you know that."

"Oh...uh, I kinda was watching you before...hehe...sorry." He admitted.

"You were watching me the whole time?" He asked.

"Yeah, sorry. Heh."

Well that was the end of calm Saix. Wave goodbye kids!

Saix exploded in confused anger.

"WHAT THE HELL?" You see, chitlens, Saix wasn't mad about Xemnas watching him, he was mad at the fact that he didn't do a damn thing to save him!

"So...when I was thrown around by Zexion?"

"Yup."

"Or when I got scared by Axel?"

"A-hummn."

"My awkward talk with Xigbar?"

"Yeah."

"Wait...WHEN I WAS VICIOUSLY ATTACKED BY LARXENE?"

"Yeeeeeaaaaa..."

"AND YOU DIDN'T DO ANYTHING?"

"Nope."

"WHY THE HELL NOT?QLJDWEQKJRN21E14E/1Q?w!e?e?tG/Reg?RG?111!1"

(A/N: I added all that random shit in there for dramatic effect...also I was too lazy to erase it all after my arms fell on the keys...)

"Oh, well, I found it entertaining. You know, everyone alsways gets to have their fun with me, so I figure it's my turn to have some fun too."

"But Superior, I never did anything to you." Saix rebutted.

"..." Xemnas just walked over to the van.

Saix was tired of him being the ragdoll of choice. This whole 'second in command' thing was starting to take a toll on poor Saix's body.

Though practically ripped to shreds, he still bounded over to the van where everyone was standing.

And Larxene. Saix felt himself quake under her gaze and found himself slowly inching behind his Superior. But he had to keep his composure.

DAMNIT HE WAS A MAN! Or, at least he thought he was...

"Alright everyone! Here's the seating chart! Listen up all! I will OBVIOUSLY be driving after what happened last time..." He glared sideways at Axel who blushed and hung his head in shame thinking about when Xemnas let him drive.

"Saix,"

"I CALL SHOTGUN!" No, Xigbar did not yell this, Saix did.

"You already ARE shotgun dummy." Xemnas laughed at how childish his right-hand man was acting.

"In the first row; Marluxia, Larxene, Xigbar and Vexen."

"Yes!" Marly whispered to his best friend. The two high-fived.

Saix gulped. He didn't like the thought of Larxene being so close to him.

"Yes!" Xigbar whispered to Vexen. Vexen just willingly rolled his eyes.

"In the second row is: Zexion, Axel, Xaldin, and Lexaeus. The rest of you will sit in the back."

You see, the van was layed out like this. It was an older surfervan so there was only a driver's seat a passengers seat, and two rows behind it, each seating four people. The rest was just empty cargo space.

There were multiple conversations going on at once.

Most seemed pretty contempt. Especially the five sitting in the back.

But not Axel. Axel was actually pissed. Though he was pretty calm for the little hot-head that he is.

He wasn't happy that he was practically being singled out from his friends.

He raised his hand to kindly request a demanding protest. Then he realized that waiting was for patient suckers, and that what he was doing was stupid as fuck.

So being impatient (and Axel) he shouted out instead.

"Hey Mansex!" He turned around begrudgingly at the sound of that horrid nickname.

"What?" He asked through grinding teeth that clentched in the most unsightly way.

"How come I can't sit in the back with Roxas and Xion?" Xemnas actually thought about this for a while. So long infact, that Axel was tempted to yell once more.

(A/N: 1. It wasn't even that long, Axel's just an impatient asshole. 2. He likes to yell. That is all.)

"Well?"

"I don't see why not..." He said back. "But we would need one of them members to WILLINGLY take your place.

"Oh! I'll do it!" Demyx called out. Axel turned to the young boy and thanked him with a curt nod and an awkward smile. Demyx smiled pleasantly and shrugged back.

"Alright then Demyx, you can take Axel's spot then."

"Okay! Hey Ax, where was your seat?" He asked.

"Oh, inbetween Zexion and Xaldin in the second row?" Axel said warily. Xemnas replied with a nod of confirmation.

Zexion lifted his head and stared straight ahead in horror as he felt a skinny hand on his back. It was Demyx.

His eyes widened as he realized just EXACTLY who he was sitting with.

This was to be expected, and completely typical, but still came as a shock anyway.

He was in the window seat being squished by Xaldin and Lexaeus. Marluxia, Larxene, Xigbar and Vexen were right infront of him, and the loudest person in the whole damned van was sitting RIGHT NEXT TO HIM. THIS was going to be a LONG ride...

(A/N: AAAAAHHHHHHH! Review please! I need the feedback! Do you KNOW how fucking LONG it took me to write this damn thing? SO PLEASE do not troll me on dumb shit like spelling or:

'you missed a comma on the 36th sentence in paragraph 14 and-'

Don't gimme that shit. PLEASE. But ANYWAY! Here ya go! That should satisfy you ravenous vultures for about five minutes... I love you all!

KTHNXBAI! :D)


End file.
